PROJECT SUMMARY: LEADERSHIP, PLANNING & EVALUATION Dr. Gary Gilliland, the Consortium Director, creates the overarching vision for the Fred Hutch/University of Washington Cancer Consortium. To accomplish this, he engages internal and external leaders, committees, and individuals to help define this vision and to chart the short and long-term steps needed to move towards this goal. Structures have been created to help assure that the plans of the Consortium are congruent with those of the member institutions. With the help of Consortium Administration, methods have been developed to monitor the activities of the Consortium as directed by the planning process and to help assure that these activities are communicated to Consortium members. Robust processes have been created to evaluate progress made in achieving the goals set out in the planning process, report the results of the evaluations back to involved members, review responses to the evaluations, and evaluate the outcomes of those responses. The specific aims for Leadership, Planning & Evaluation are (1) with input from internal and external experts, to identify those areas where investments of time and resources are most likely to assist the Consortium in achieving its mission to eliminate cancer as a cause of suffering and death; (2) to create a structure that engages all Consortium partners in planning so that individual institutional objectives are well aligned with Consortium objectives, (3) to continuously monitor and communicate Consortium activities to all stakeholders, and (4) to create an iterative process for evaluating Consortium activities, providing feedback, reviewing responses to feedback, and revaluating subsequent outcomes.